


A káröröm mellékhatásai

by Suonjar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hungarian, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar
Summary: Yuri teljes beleéléssel kárörvend, amikor meghallja, hogy Yakov nem engedi, hogy Viktor és Yuuri egy szobában aludjon az Európa-bajnokság alatt. Abba viszont nem gondol bele, hogy ez neki is előnytelen lesz, és még a legjobb barátja, Otabek is elárulja.... avagy Yurinak túl élénk a fantáziája, Georgi pedig kiveti magát az ablakon, ha még egyszer meghallja, amint Viktor Yuurit emlegeti.





	A káröröm mellékhatásai

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm a közreműködést Kiddennek, akivel lehetetlen órákon ilyenekről beszélünk. ;)

\- Ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan, Yakov! – fonta keresztbe morcosan a karját Viktor. Akár egy hisztis kisgyerek, és Yuri élvezte a szenvedését. – Mi az, hogy nem aludhatok együtt Yuurival a verseny alatt? 

\- Jól hallottad. A józan eszem mondja így – mordult rá a férfi. – Nem nézem el a gyengébb teljesítményt, mert lefoglalt egész éjszaka. 

Yuuri elvörösödött, és inkább nem szólt semmit – nem lett volna értelme. Valamiért az egész orosz csapat azt hitte, hogy dugnak, mint a nyulak, holott megegyeztek, hogy a versenyek alatt nincs szex. Hétköznap is jobbára annyira fáradtak voltak, hogy a nap végén egymást ölelgetve, tuskóként dőltek az ágyba, és pár csók után aludtak. 

Miután meggyőzte a felháborodott Viktort, hogy nem érdemes emiatt Yakovval veszekedni, majd reggel bepótolják az öleléseket, mindenki elfoglalta a szobáit a kijelöl társával: Viktor Georgival, ő pedig a másik Yurival, aki kárörvendően röhögött a markában, hogy szétrobbantották a gerlepárt. 

Egészen addig, míg rájött, hogy Yuuri igazi éjszakai bagoly. 

Kezdődött azzal, hogy az idősebbik felhívta a legjobb barátját, aki valamiért nem aludt, pedig Thaiföldön még jócskán hajnal volt. Nevetgéltek és hangosak voltak, Yurit pedig irritálta a szörnyű detroiti akcentusuk és Chulanont kacarászása, aminek a hangfekvésével simán elkommunikálhatott a kedvenc kis rágcsálóival. Az is lehet, hogy külön nekik fejlesztette ki, és ennek most ő a legfőbb elszenvedője, csak mert Katsudonnal osztották egy szobába. Legorombította Yuurit, hogy legalább fülhallgatót vegyen, mert ezt nem hajlandó hallgatni. A japán elnézést kért, és onnantól kezdve csak Phichit beszélt, míg ő válaszul pötyörészett. Az idióta nevetgélés viszont maradt. Akkor sem lett jobb a helyzet, amikor a thaiföldi végre valahára elhúzott aludni – addigra felébredtek a japán és kínai haverjai, valamint az összes amerikai csoporttársa akkor döntött úgy, hogy ráír. Folytatódott a kuncogás, pötyögés és a beérkező üzenetek pittyegése, és Yuri majd felrobbant, mert ha lehunyta a szemét, akkor is az arcába világított a kijelző fénye. Pedig kivételesen hallgatni akart Yakovra, és aludni tervezett éjszaka. 

\- Faszom kivan, Katsudon! – csattant fel. Yuuri megszeppenve figyelte, amint felpattan, és az ágyához viharzik. Nem tanúsított különösebb ellenállást, amikor elmarta tőle a telefonját, kikapcsolta, és a párnája alá rejtette. Onnan aztán se eleven, se holt lélek nem merte volna kivadászni. 

Végre csend lett. Yuuri még forgolódott egy darabig a takaró zizegéséből ítélve, de nyugalom lett, amint hozzávágta a kispárnáját. Addigra azonban már minden álom kiment a szeméből. 

Georgi a szomszéd szobában hasonló problémákkal küszködött. Azt hitte, kellemes lesz megint Viktorral osztozni a szobán, aki szinte mindig hajlandó volt meghallgatni a szerelmi bánatát anélkül, hogy elküldte volna a búsba. Talán most is kap tőle pár hasznos randitanácsot, de nem is tévedhetett volna nagyobbat. 

A szőke csak Yuuriról volt hajlandó beszélni, mert nem tudott elaludni az ölelése és az illata nélkül. 

\- Észrevetted már, milyen kecses a lépte? Akár egy igazi príma balerina! És végül is az, mert a korcsolya mellett is nagyon sokat balettozott, meg is látszik a hajlékonyságán. És azt hittem először, hogy fekete mágiát használ a haján, mert olyan gyönyörű és fényes, és gyorsan nő, ha sikerül rábeszélnem, hogy ne vágassa le, nyárra már szerintem össze is tudja fogni lófarokba. Képzeld, csak mezei sampont használ. Túrtál már a hajába? Olyan puha! És finom az illata. A szemei pedig… 

Georgi nem mert ellentmondani. Amikor Viktor arról nyafogott, mennyire hiányzik neki a vőlegénye, javasolt neki egy romantikus fiúrablást. Sajnos ez nem jött be – Viktor nem akarta felébreszteni Yuurit, aki még csak az üzeneteire se válaszolt. Hamar eszébe jutott, hogy akár képeket is mutogathat. 

Yuuri főz. Yuuri takarít. Közös szelfi a Téli Palota előtt. Yuuri Makkachinnal összebújva lazít, a derekán Viktor karja. Yuuri kipirultan, csábítóan pillant a kamerába, már félmeztelen, hoppá, ezt nem az ő szemének szánták… 

Georginak hosszú és fárasztó éjszakája volt – a lehető legrosszabb értelemben. 

Yakov tajtékzott másnap reggel a kialvatlanságukat látva, de nem volt hajlandó engedélyezni a szobatárscserét. Yuri gyűlölte Yuurit, amiért ő aludhatott, és nem kellett hajnalok hajnalán (rendben, nyolckor) jégre lépnie, hiszen ő csak Viktort támogatni jött el. Bizonyára gyűjti az energiáit az éjszakázáshoz. 

Úgy gondolta, aznap este okosabb lesz. Tíz után, amint Yuuri kilépett a fürdőből, elkobozta a telefonját. 

\- Tényleg ezt játsszuk, Yurio? Akkor kérem a tiédet. 

\- Még mit nem – fújt rá a fiú. _Dühös kiscica_. – Semmi közöd hozzá, nem én vagyok az, aki nem bírja ki nélküle. 

\- Miért, van benne valami, amit nem kéne látnom? 

Katsudon határozottan elszemtelenedett, mióta összeköltözött Viktorral. Legékesebb szókincsével elküldte melegebb éghajlatra, mire az idősebbik csak hápogott, hogy ennyire durva dolgokat azért ő sem érdemel. A jóvoltából már az összes orosz jókívánságot ismerte. 

Lekapcsolta a villanyt, ki-ki a maga ágyába bújt. Yuri a párnája alá dugta a másik telefonját, de a sajátját azért biztos, ami biztos a kezében tartotta. 

Némi forgolódás után feltűnt neki, hogy Yuuri sóhajtozik. Elvörösödött, és próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a hangot. Újabb sóhajtás. Megismétlődött a tegnapi erőszak: hozzávágta a párnáját. 

\- Most mit csináltam? – jajdult fel az áldozat. 

\- Elintézhetted volna a zuhany alatt. 

\- Pardon? 

\- Ne verd a farkadat Viktorra a jelenlétemben, faszfej! 

Yuuri egész egyszerűen kiröhögte. Érezte, hogy felmegy benne a pumpa. 

\- Rohadt zavaró a nyögdécselésed! – kiabált rá. 

\- Csak sóhajtoztam – védekezett, és hallatszott a hangján, hogy nevetéssel küzd. – Hiányzik Viktor. 

Megvetően fújt – nem mintha pár órával ezelőtt nem lógtak volna egymás nyakában. Ott etették egymást mellette, neki pedig teljesen elment az étvágya, hiába parancsolt rá Yakov, hogy egyen. Georgira és Milára is rájött a dilihopp, mert felváltva turkáltak Yuuri hajában, aki teljesen értetlenül állt a hirtelen megugrott népszerűsége előtt. 

Yuuri felkapcsolta a villanyt, és elé toppant a pizsamanadrágjában. 

\- Látod? Még csak merevedésem sincsen. 

\- Az nem jelent semmit, a japánoknak amúgy is kicsi van. 

Teljesen megérte a beszólás; Yuuri tátogott, akár a partra vetett hal, rasszizmusról habogott, majd felrántotta az erkélyajtót. Talán ki akarta vinni a hóba, de ő gyorsabb volt. Kilökte, és ráfordította a kilincset az ajtóra. A másik tenyérrel verte az üveget, talán fázott, mert odakint már bőven mínuszok röpködtek. 

Ráírt Otabek Altinra, az egyetlen komolyan vehető barátjára. Valamit meg kellett tudnia, és végül is ő is ázsiai, nem? 

_Ice Tiger of Russia: Mekkora az átlagos farokméret Kazahsztánban??_

Hamar érkezett a válasz. 

_Hero of Kazakhstan: Nem értem, miért lenne erre szükséged._

_Ice Tiger of Russia: Katsudon megsértődött, mert nem tetszett nekem, hogy mellettem veri a farkát._

_Hero of Kazakhstan: ??? Komoly? Ezt azért nem néztem ki belőle._

_Ice Tiger of Russia: Sötét volt, tökre úgy hangzott._

_Hero of Kazakhstan: … Nem lehet, hogy félreértetted?_

_Ice Tiger of Russia: Szarok bele. Kibasztam a teraszra, hogy lenyugodjon._

_Hero of Kazakhstan: Hogy mi?_

Kilépett az üzenetküldésből. Már Otabek sem érti meg. Leguglizta, amire kíváncsi volt, míg elégedetten hallgatta a másik Yuuri dörömbölését. Egy idő után elcsendesedett, talán a korláthoz vagy az üveghez fagyott a keze. 

Pedig ha odanézett volna, igen érdekes jelenetnek lett volna tanúja. 

Otabek riadóztatta Viktort, hogy a férjjelöltje éppen egy jó kis tüdőgyulladást készül összeszedni az erkélyen. A férfi egy szál takaróban rohant ki a hotel elé, és felnyüszített, amikor meglátta kedvesét a harmadik emeleti erkélyen ugrálni. Csatlakozott hozzá a pletykát és történést szagoló Chris. Akár egy kifacsart Rómeó és Júlia erkélyjelenet, kár hogy a telefonját bent felejtette. 

\- Ugorj le! – tárta karjait felé, mire a takaró a sárba hullott. Nem viselt alatta semmit. 

\- Mássz le az ereszen – tett némileg biztonságosabbnak hangzó javaslatot Chris. Fontolgatta, hogy bajtársiasságból ő is nekivetkőzik, de nem akarta rontani az esélyeit egy megfázással. – Majdnem olyan, mint a rúdtánc. 

\- Csak menjetek vissza, és szóljatok Yakovnak, hogy nyugtassa le Yurit. 

Viktor némileg csalódott volt, amiért nem bízott benne annyira, hogy az ugrást fontolgassa. Mire beértek, Yakov már rátörte az ajtót Yurira, és behozta a jó melegre az egész testében vacogó japánt. Szinte mindenki megkönnyebbült, amikor engedélyezte a szobatárscserét; Georgi romantikus alkatnak mondta magát, de ha tovább kellett volna hallgatnia azt, hogy Yuurinak melyik pózban mije a legszexibb, biztosan kiveti magát az ablakon. Soha többé nem tud úgy nézni Katsukira, hogy ne jusson eszébe csapattársa áradozása. Viktornak és Yuurinak elrendeltetett egy forró fürdő, hogy felmelegedjenek, és Yakovot az sem érdekelte, hogy közösen valósítják meg. Chris felvillanyozva chatelt a pletykára éhes Phichittel.

Mindenki elégedett volt, kivéve Yuri Plisetskyt, aki letiltotta pár napra Otabek Altint az árulásáért. Barátja titokban örült ennek – a méretkérdés után nem lepődött volna meg, ha a mutassuk meg egymásnak a farkunkat szint jön, arra pedig határozottan nem volt felkészülve.


End file.
